Naruto is Saw 5
by KikimaraLovesNaruto
Summary: First it starts off in kohona a nice day then Naruto, Sasuke, Shika, Neji, Gaara, Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Tenten, and Ino all go into the forest and they are gone...Then Hinata and Sasuke find a tape and a erie voice talks in the tape what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Saw 5!

In Kohona, 5 boys named Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara were in Naruto's yard watching everyone pass by giving them dirty looks. "Gaara, can you get us some of your homemade cookies you bringed?" Naruto begged. "Yeah, Sand Listener no Jutsu!" Gaara commanded and the sand did what he said. "Here I put chocolate chips in them!" Gaara insisted. They ate the cookies and were relaxed for the time. "Uh, hi N-Naruto-Kun…" Hinata stuttered. "Oh hey, Hinata!" Naruto bursted out loud. "Uh, g-guys, Tenten asked if you guys could come with me, Ino, Sakura, and Temari somewhere…will you go w-with us?" Hinata asked. "Sure let's go!" Naruto shouted. "Great! Okay, follow me Sakura is waiting for all of us.." Hinata said.

"Hey Hinata! You brang the guys cool!" Ino shouted. "GOD INO-PIG YOU ARE SOOO LOUD!" Sakura shouted. "They never get along…" Tenten exclaimed. "I know…I know…" Temari sighed. "So are you girls ready?" Neji asked. They nodded and walked with the boys in the middle of the forest. All of a sudden, they were caught in a gush of wind. When it stopped everyone was gone! Hinata was left alone by herself…she heard something move. Sasuke came out of the bushes. "Sasuke let me check who is with who okay?" Hinata asked. Sasuke nodded and stepped back. Hinata used her Byakugen to look for them. "Okay let's see…Naruto is with Sakura, Ino is with Gaara, Shikamaru is with Temari, and Neji is with Tenten…Alright everyone seems to be all right though…" Hinata explained and canceled the Byakugen. "So…What are we gonna do?" Sasuke asked. Hinata looked straight at him and started blushing. "Sasuke-Kun, we will probably have to you know, have to find our way out of this place…" Hinata explained. Sasuke sighed and looked at what he stepped on…a tape! Sasuke pressed play and a voice started up. "Hello, wanna play a little game? Okay first thing is, find your friends in a 1 hour of time but, once you find them…find another tape before you die in this deadly poison gas that you're breathing right this minute…let the game begin!" The voice explained and the tape was finish. "Sasuke-Kun…I am scared…" Hinata sobbed and went over by Sasuke. "C'mon let's find them quickly…Sharingan!" Sasuke said and Hinata used her Byakugen. Hinata and Sasuke found them within 30 minutes. "Guys! Find a tape and hurry! This guy is going to kill you so find the tape and play it so we won't die from the poison gas in the air!" Sasuke explained and Hinata started looking. They were all confused but they went along with the idea. Neji found a tape and pressed play. "Here is the real game…I already know your names so I can assure you in pairs at all time through this game," The voice explained. Everyone was scared to death by the eerie voice. "Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga…Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno…Gaara Sabaku and Ino Yamanaka…Shikamaru Nara and Temari Sabaku…Tenten Sokimara and Neji Hyuga…All of you must split up and go different ways…let the games begin!" And then the tape was done playing.

They all spread out and were far away from each other. "Naruto-Kun…I am scared are we supposed to do this by any means?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked at her with vicious eyes. "We must or we will die…" He said and started walking. Hinata was now scared of Naruto…the way he talked to her. Her eyes started to water but, she wiped them before they fell. Naruto looked back at her and she started walking. "Hinata…I'm sorry that I talked to you like that back there…I was scared…I didn't want anyone to die especially you…" Naruto explained. Hinata looked up and started blushing. She ran up to Naruto and grabbed his arm. Naruto started blushing but kept on walking.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hinata…I'm sorry that I talked to you like that back there…I was scared…I didn't want anyone to die especially you…" Naruto explained. Hinata looked up and started blushing. She ran up to Naruto and grabbed his arm. Naruto started blushing but kept on walking._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Then, Naruto stepped on something...a tape! _What the hell is with all of these tapes? _Naruto asked himself. Hinata picked the tape up and pressed the play button. "Ha! I knew you would find this tape...Miss Hyuga." The erie voice said. Hinata got scared and gave the tape to Naruto. "And Mister Uzumaki...the Kyuubi kid welcome...Now follow these directions...Miss Hyuga I want you to take a kunai and cut your arm open you might find something in it." The voice instructed. Hinata got scared, she hated the sight of blood, she feared it for many years...but she cut open her arm anyway. Naruto helped her get her arm cut open. Then, they found a key in Hinata's arm and took it out. Hinata got some bandages and rapped her arm up. "Now since you found the key find the key lock and it will have something in it..." The voice said and the tape was finished. Hinata looked around the place with her Byakugen. She saw a huge box with a key hole and 2 people in it...it was Sasuke and Sakura! "C'mon Naruto! Let's hurry up and save them!" Hinata exclaimed and they ran of to the box. Hinata gave the key to Naruto and he tried opening the door but, it wouldn't buge! Naruto made a clone and the clone made the Rasengan in Naruto's pamn. He hit the door and it busted open. Sakura and Sasuke were next to each other and were shivering. "Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan are you okay?" Hinata asked. "Y-yeah...we were just walking through the forest and we fell in something...me and Sasuke-kun got scared..." Sakura explained. Naruto stepped back a few so Sasuke and Sakura can get out of the box. Then, someone touched Hinata on the shoulder and she hit the person in the face. "Ouch! That hurt dude!" someone said and got up off the ground. It was Neji and his nose was bleeding too much. "Watch your aim Hinata!" Neji said while rubbing his nose. Hinata laughed nervously and went next to Naruto. Everybody was in a group and trying to think of a plan. Then, they fell through a trap door! "W-where are w-we?" Hinata asked.


End file.
